


Saito

by Carrrot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, I don't thinks there's angst, Not Beta Read, Oikawa's little sister, Oikawa's little sister loves Hajime, Oikawa's little's sisters name is Saito, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, no beta we die like men, well i hope so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2019-11-07 08:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17956808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carrrot/pseuds/Carrrot
Summary: Saito has been in love with Hajime since she was in middle school, but he just got a girlfriend. Not to mention the fact that she is Oikawa's little sister.





	1. Prologue

Oikawa Saito was admiring Hajime play from the stands. The way his shorts slightly lifted when he was about to jump and the way his clothes were sticking to his skin slightly more and more as the game went on from sweating. She wasn’t a volleyball player, but her very annoying brother was.

 

No one knew about her crush, but it’s not like she had many friends to tell. Unexpectedly Saito had very little friends, it was because most girls just wanted to get closer to her brother, and most guys didn’t like the fact that she was connected to Oikawa at all. She did have one friend though, named Nakadan Danno.

Instead of him finding her intimidating he consoled in her about his relationship. He loved his girlfriend but even he could tell she loved Oikawa. He couldn’t let her go and for some reason neither would she. But enough about him this was a Saito.

The thing was Saito wasn’t mean or rude, it was just that her brother was dragging her down. She was actually a very nice and caring girl, always putting others first. But no one cared about who she really was, she was a rejected second year. The second years on the volleyball team were sort of her friends, however, there was never a true bond.

“Saito- chan I forgot my lunch and I have volleyball after school,” Oikawa whined. She hated when he did that voice, he was older he shouldn’t be like that she caught herself thinking. A part of her always did feel bad though.

“Here you can have mine,” she said while pulling out a bento, with a cute pink wrap. 

“You really should stop giving him your lunch.” A voice came from behind. Saito knew exactly who it was, and her face started to heat up. “Or you’ll just go hungry” a loud slap sounded shocking Saito and making her lurch forward to the ground. “Ow, Iwa- chan that hurt.”

“Sorry, Saito- chan” Hajime murmured, Oikawa was offended that he didn’t get an apology when his thoughts were cut off by Saito. “Sorry, it was my fault. Got two left feet.” 

It was warm this time of the year so the girls wore knee-high socks. Saito had zero knee protection, so her knees were bleeding, staining her socks a dark crimson red.

She was a mess in front of her crush, and she knew Oikawa would make fun of her for the rest of eternity, calling her “Bloody knees” or constantly reminding her of it. She could feel the tears floating behind her eyes, and there her lord and savior, Danno came over.

“Hey, what happened you're a wreck. I mean seriously.” Saito laughed at his remark, but Oikawa was not happy about someone insulting his sister. “Let's get you to the nurse’s office baby girl.” Danno calmly said while scooping up the brown haired girl into his long arms.

“I can do it,” Oikawa said a little aggressively. “It’s fine man, this isn’t a competition we just need to get her some help.” Danno gestured at Saito’s knee with his head. 

Saito knew Danno didn’t like Oikawa but he was mature, yes, he was somewhat petty at times. But you can’t fix habits overnight.

Through all of this Saito’s eyes were glued to Hajime, she couldn’t read him. He had a stern face on. With Saito still watching Hajime, she said: “You guys can go now, class is about to start and I can manage.” Hajime and Oikawa eyed each other before saying, “Are you sure?” She gave a knowing nod, so the boys started in the opposite direction to class.

“We have the spare this morning right?” She sighed at how forgetful Danno was. After about a minute of small talk, they finally arrived at the destination. The pair walked in to be greeted to the kind smiled nurse.

“Oh, what happened dear? Come put her on here.” The nurse grabbed a wipe and started cleaning up around the wound. “I fell by accident,” Saito said a rather embarrassed. “Well, the good thing is that this wound it just a surface thing so no need to worry, just gotta get you bandaged up.” 

 

The school day was normal, hungry but normal. She didn’t feel like going home yet so she decided to watch volleyball practice. Mostly to see Hajime but also to see how the team was going.

The way his shorts slightly lifted when he was about to jump and the way his clothes were sticking to his skin slightly more and more as the game went on from sweating drove her mad.  
Saito had liked Hajime for a while since middle school to be exact. Be she was just always waiting for that faze to be over until she realized it wasn’t going to go away anytime soon. Not many girls confessed to Hajime that she knew of.

It was finally time to clean up so she came down and opted to help out. Then she started to see a fight break out between Hajime and Oikawa, she panicked and started to run over there. Before she knew it she was standing in front of Hajime with her arms stretched out. “Oikawa don’t hurt him.” Oikawa whimpered at the sight. “I can’t believe you sided with Iwa- chan.” With puppy dog eyes.

“It’s not like was a real fight or anything,” Hajime grumbled while walking to the change rooms. “Why Saito- chan?” but his voice wasn’t a whimper at all, he was genuinely confused by her actions.

“I- I don’t know, I- I just ran into the situation, I wasn’t really thinking.” The words spilled out of her. Yahaba came up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. “Sure that’s why.” He came closer, right next to her ear and whispered “Everyone else you know might be a dunce, but I’ve picked up on it. The little hints you accidentally give, the look backs, the-” 

Her face turns a bright red before punching Yahaba right in the stomach. “Fuck off”

“Ow, but you doing that just confirms it.” He ran away laughing loudly. 

“Whatever let's just go home Oikawa.” She started to drag her taller brother by his teal collar. “Wait I need to change, what's gotten into you?” She glanced at the changing room door to see Hajime exiting. “I’m leaving without you then.” Her walk quickly became a sprint to the door and her bag slowly slipping lower down her shoulder.

Oikawa had caught up to her halfway to their home. “You’ve been acting strange, Do you like somebody? It has to be Yahaba, I mean your reaction after whatever he said was priceless.” Whatever she thought to herself. “Shouldn’t your girlfriend go to your practices?” She said ice lingering in her tone.

“No. But she and I are going on a date tomorrow with Hajime and his new girlfriend.” The words cut her like blades, digging deeper into her heart. She had to physically stop her mouth from flying open. “Oh okay, I’m gonna go to the convenient store to pick up some, um. You know… stuff.” 

She ran off as fast as she could not checking to see if Oikawa was following her. When she entered the store a smiling old lady greeted her, Saito quickly asked for the bathroom needing to escape humans. The door was locked. “Honey just wait for a minute I’m sure they’ll be out soon.” She just gave a nod to the lady as she walked away.

The door unlocked, and standing in the doorway was Hajime. Her only instinct was to push him away only to mumble a small “Sorry” afterward.

As she was entering the tears were already flowing.

“Why. Why. I said I’d get over him a million times, I knew he would get a girlfriend. Why.” She chanted this to herself for what seemed like hours but was probably just a few minutes.

Once Saito got her self cleaned up she left the bathroom only to find Hajime again. “You okay I mean I hear you crying and talking about some guy I assume.” 

“It’s nothing, I’m just being stupid. I knew he’d eventually get a girlfriend.” She felt strange talking about her crush on Hajime to Hajime without him realizing. “Plus, I get the fact that he would never like me back so…”

“Don’t think like that and are you sure you’re okay you were in there for like 10 minutes.” She couldn’t look him in the eye. “I’m just gonna go home, sorry for bothering you”

“It’s getting dark out and Oikawa would annoy me if you didn’t get home safe, and I knew about it.” 

As they left the shop Hajime started “I’m having a get together for my birthday do you want to come?” Without thinking, she said yes. After a long 12 minutes of him telling her the details they arrive.

“Bye and have fun on your date tomorrow.” Shit she thought, he didn’t tell her that.

“I’m home” Oikawa gave a vicious smile, “Who was that walking you home?” Oikawa was now standing in front of her, hands on his hips.

“It was Hajime. Hold your horses, and what should I get him for his Birthday?” Oikawa’s hand had now raised to his chin. “Have mom and dad sent money yet you can use that. Just get him a book or something.” 

One: she was not going to get him just a book or something, she wanted the present to remind him of her even if she had no chance of actually being with him.

Two: She wasn’t going to take advice from Oikawa on the gift.

Three: she couldn’t get him a gift with their parent's money, cause then it wouldn’t be from her.

After finishing her homework all she did was search online for good gifts and the money from her old part-time job was probably enough to sustain the price of the gift. Her ideas were Agedashi Tofu, or something volleyball related.

 

“My date was amazing, Saito-chan.” The words were ringing in her head hours after he had said them. “I finally saw a soft side to Hajime” Why was she crying she was done with him in middle school.

She hadn’t noticed Oikawa had walked into her room until he sat on her bed. “What’s wrong? You’ve seemed even more off then usual.” 

“Fuck off” He knew she didn’t completely mean it, especially while looking at her. She had tears pouring out of her red eyes while huddling in the corner of her bed, and homework spewed around her. 

“Hey, I’m here for you if you need to talk about anything.” You wouldn’t understand, it’s about Haime. I’m in love with him. How was she supposed to explain to him that?

“I don’t... I’m just having a bad week I guess.” Her cover-up was probably the worst thing Oikawa had ever heard. “Tell me the truth I won’t judge.”

“The problem is you will, so there’s no point in telling you.” Saito had her head in between her knees so she couldn’t see Oikawa’s face scrunch up at her statement. “Does this have to do with the boy you like on the volleyball team?”

Her head instantly snapped up. “I do not like anyone on the team!” He waved his hand in front of his face as if to brush of her claim. “Okay maybe I do but they’ll never like me back so it’s stupid.”

“Maybe you should just give it a shot?” His words were meaningless to her because she knew any girl he gave a shot on would say yes in a heartbeat. No one had ever asked her out before when on the other hand girls were confessing to her brother left and right.

“What’s this?” Oikawa was scrolling through Saito’s shopping cart filled with gift ideas for Hajime. “Are they gift ideas for Hajime, dang there are 52 items here.”

“Can you not be so noisy?” Oikawa was fully immersed in the online shopping cart at this point, completely ignoring his sister. “I mean I’m just getting Iwa- chan a volleyball signed by all of the players.” 

“In my personal opinion I think you should get him the ace socks.” he had a knowing look on his face. “So I’m definitely not going with those then.” The words brought the brown haired boy to a whimper, but quickly into a laugh.

 

The day had come, June 10th. Saito had her gift in hand as she entered the Iwaizumi estate. Oikawa had gone early to help set up so she was going in alone.

“Hey.” A voice came from behind the girl. “Ready to face your biggest fear and his new girlfriend?” She was getting annoyed even though she knew that was the reaction he wanted. “Whatever can you save the lecturing for Mad Dog- chan. Speaking of him is he coming?”

“No, he said a new Hamima Chicken restaurant opened today or something stupid like that.” 

Ding Dong 

“Hey, come in where almost done getting everything,” Hanamaki said, looking a little stressed.

“Shittykawa come back!” The second-year beside her started to laugh uncontrollably at the yelling in the background. When they came into the main room Hajime was holding a slipper and running after Oikawa who was holding the cake. “Put it down”

“Well chasing me with a slipper is not gonna help.” 

“So put it on that table” Iwaizumi pointed to a table with a cover the colour of the school teal with his shoe.

“Happy Birthday Hajime- kun,” Saito said with a smile. “Where should we put these?”

“Over there’s fine”

After 20 minutes almost everyone had arrived except for one person. Hajime’s girlfriend.

Ding Dong

“I’ll get it,” said Hajime and everyone knew why. Saito had pretty much gathered no information on this mystery girl about to walk through the door. “Babe. I’m so sorry I’m late, I got caught up in traffic.”

“Guy’s this is my girlfriend, Hiraha Sanako.” The face looked familiar to Saito, she could swear she’d seen her before other than maybe just in the halls.

“It’s so nice to meet you guys, and, oh hey Oikawa.” It must have been Saito’s imagination but her tone was a little flirty on the Oikawa at the end. But Hajime clearly didn’t notice anything.

Saito was going to take this opportunity to one hundred percent get over Hajime for good, so she walked over to Hiraha and introduced herself. “Hey, I’m Saito. Can I call you Sanako- san?”

“Of course I believe we’ve met before.” The black haired girl was glowing with confidence as she walked them into the living room to sit.

“Oh, I can’t seem to remember. When was it?” Saito was now starting to worry she was a friend in middle school or something.

“It’s a bit embarrassing but I asked you about Oikawa the first and last time we ever talked.” So Saito had no need to worry she was an ex- Oikawa lover that tried to get to him through her.

“The food’s ready so let’s eat” Oikawa hollered alarming the whole of the guest. Hajime was at the end of the table with Sanako and Oikawa at his sides. The boys lined the table and at the end was Saito next to her current enemy.

“How are you holding up seeing him be so happy?” Yahaba whispered. “Fuck off”

“You have such a potty mouth” He rebutted. “Only with people who piss me off, so you and Oikawa.”

“What are you two whispering about down there.” Oikawa sang. “Just about how Saito here li-” Saito grabbed an onigiri and shoved it down Yahaba’s throat. “Oh, nothing important” Her smile was as convincing as she could get it after a devil had almost revealed her greatest secret.

“Okay, whatever.” Most of the boys were laughing at Yahaba still coughing.

“Let’s open up gifts now,” Watari said excitedly.

“Can I go first?” Sanako said already with her gift in hand. Hajime grabbed it and pulled out the tissue paper to pull out a notebook. “Thank you it’s really nice.” He flashed a genuine smile.

“Oh, oh me next.” Oikawa pulled out the worst wrapping seen by any human, the bow was barely visible on top. When it was handed to Iwaizumi it basically unwrapped itself. “Wow, I didn’t know you could give such a good gift. Thank you I really like it.” 

The ball had black ink all over it and if searched hard you could even see Mad dog’s name on it. 

After about an hour and everyone else had finished volunteering themselves Saito gave her gift. Hajime pulled out the blue tissue paper and first pulled out some agedashi tofu. “Ohw thunk ywo,” He said while already eating some. Next, he pulled out some stilts.

“So you can finally be taller than Oikawa.” To this, all the boys started laughing uncontrollably, and some even pretended to wipe tears from their eyes.

Hajime’s first instinct was to pull them on and shove Oikawa onto his feet. “Yes I am taller now” Oikawa sat down and started to grumble and say stuff like “Why Saito- chan, I thought I was your brother.”

Finally, Hajime pulled out a pair of ace socks and Oikawa immediately lit up. “You took my suggestion!”

“Thank you Saito- san” She waved a hand indicating it was not a big deal. The rest of the day was a lot of small talk and some games. 

For some reason, some brought up Marry, Fuck, or Kill and it got interesting.

“Hajime Marry, Fuck, or Kill Sanako, Oikawa, and Hanamaki,” Watari said. “That’s easy kill Oikawa, Marry Sanako, and Fuck Hanamaki.”

“I’m hurt that you wouldn’t at least fuck me,” Oikawa said with a glimmer in his eye giving his whole facade away. “Fine Saito Marry, Fuck, or Kill: Oikawa, Hajime, and Yahaba because you’ve been whispering to him all day.”

“Um, well I’d obviously kill Oikawa because that’s gross, I guess marry Yahaba and Fuck Hajime.” The lasts word came out just above a whisper. Yahaba came over to her and said: “Very safe, very safe.” 

“You wouldn’t marry me?” Oikawa said way too loudly. “No that is disgusting.”

“You wouldn’t marry me?” Hajime said after making everyone’s head turn. “No, I mean you have a girlfriend too, so yeah.”

“And you’d married me!” Yahaba said with a smile plastered on. “Oh screw off. But yes of all the options I’d marry you” Yahaba then decided to lean in close to her ear and say “Good cover there.” In which she used her hand to shove his face away from her.

After another couple of rounds, people were starting to leave and there was only, Hajime, Yahaba, Tooru, and Saito.”

“Do people ever call you Oikawa?” Hajime said towards a wall but obviously meant for Saito. “No not really, since there’s a more important Oikawa at our school,” she replied while sweeping. 

Saito had been the victim of some little bullying but it wasn’t anything huge, and it was not like she was gonna go around and tell people. 

Ding.

Danno: You still at that party??

Saito: Yeah I’m helping up with cleun up.  
: clean*

Danno: K. I’ll text you later then :)

Saito: Byyyye :)

“Who are you texting Saito- chan?” Oikawa said looking over Saito’s shoulder and at the phone, that was quickly shut. “It’s none of your business, but if you have to know it was Danno”

“Are you two dating?” Yahaba said peaking his head from the kitchen. “No,” Saito said a little sad sounding which everyone caught. “Do you want to date him is that why your so sad sounding” Oikawa chirped.

“No, it’s cause his girlfriend suck’s and I feel bad”

“Is it that you think you can be a better girlfriend” All of Oikawa’s comments were starting to aggravate her. “No, it’s because she’s in love with you,” Saito said feeling sadness for her friend. “I’m sorry I spoiled the mood, I’ll just go.” She managed to mumble.

As she was pulling on her coat Yahaba caught up to her and said “I know I’ve been teasing you about the Hajime thing but it was all in good fun. You know that right?”

“Of course I know that Oikawa’s just been getting on my nerves a lot more than usual today. Sorry.” She said with a small smile. “How are you gonna get home, want me to walk you?” Yahaba suggested.

“No it’s fine, I’m going to call my friend Danno to pick me up” Yahaba gave a nod and went back into the main room.

Saito: Can you pick me up at xxx xxxx?

Danno: Sure I’m coming.  
: I’m here.

“Hey, let’s go,” Danno said at the door. “Thank you for the food, Oikawa text me if you’re not coming home. And please don’t send me any gross photos of like your butt or anything.”

“How was the party?” Danno asked while driving. “It was fun. I have to tell you something though.” her face was filling with somber. “I told Oikawa your girlfriend was in love with him. I’m sorry I’m a horrible friend”

“It’s okay, he probably already knew, plus maybe I should break up with her, but our anniversary is tomorrow and I can’t do that to her.”

It was almost past curfew and Oikawa hadn’t texted yet until she heard a ping from her phone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the party, meeting Yachi, and a bit more.

It was almost past curfew and Oikawa hadn’t texted yet until she heard a ping from her phone.

Oikawa: Imma be home soon *Image of butt* also guess whose butt this is

Saito: Gross, also idk

Oikawa: It’s Hajime’s bu  
: Sorry about that I don’t know how he got that

Saito’s face started to heat up when she heard the doorbell ring. It couldn’t have been Oikawa because he just texted, with Hajime.

She unlocked the door still a bit wary of the situation to see Oikawa about knock again and Hajime behind him. “What’s Hajime doing here?” 

“It’s a long story but I’ll tell you,” Oikawa stated. Hajime was quick to interject before Oikawa could begin. “I got locked out when going to Oikawa’s car. So I’m just going to stay here for the night.”

“I’ll go get a futon for you, are you sleeping in Oikawa’s room like usual?” Saito side while maneuvering her hand through the small storage space. “Yeah”

 

Saito looked up from her bed to see a figure at her door it was Hajime. She thought she was dreaming but wasn’t about to do anything stupid. “I can’t sleep, Oikawa’s snoring too loud and I can’t fit the futon anywhere else.

Saito and Oikawa lived in a somewhat small home because it was just them. It didn’t help that Saito gave Hajime the double futon mattress either.

“Sure you can sleep here.” Saito’s face felt like it was just dipped into a fire, and she was so, so grateful it was dark. Hajime put the futon mattress down, and by what Saito could tell he fell asleep instantly. On the other hand however every time the brown haired girl thought she would fall asleep, she was reminded of a presence on her floor her heart has always yearned to be with. 

Saito did not sleep an inch that night after Hajime came. Before Hajime woke up she slipped into the kitchen to make some breakfast. Pancakes. She thought to herself with some new found energy.

Before anyone else woke up she had made a pile of regular and blueberry pancakes. First, she went into her own room to wake up Hajime. Saito had decided her plan to just get over him was not working, so she thought to get small doses of him until she no longer needed them was a good second plan.

“Hey, wake up, I made breakfast” She was shaking his shoulder until he rolled over eyes wide open. “Okay give me a minute I’ll be out in a sec.” 

He was starting to get when she realized he had taken off his pants. No. No. No, not today satan. She was out of there at the speed of light, pushing her not- so- good thoughts as far away as possible. And her best solution was to look at Oikawa.

“Wake up Oikawa.” She said while shaking his shoulder a lot harder than she did with her brother’s other half. “Here I got this.” A voice said from behind.

“Okay, let’s see,” Saito said a grin on her face, she knew she could do it but she wanted to see how Hajime did things.

Hajime proceeded to pick Oikawa wedding style into the dining room and plop him onto a chair. “That’s one way to do things, I guess. But he’s not awake yet though, so I’ll take it from here.”

The girl made her way to the lengthy boy still sleeping while sitting up and whispered into his ear “Your girlfriend just texted and she’s breaking up with you.”

“What! No! I did everything right.” Oikawa could tell by his sister’s and Iwaizumi’s expression that it wasn’t real. “You guys are so mean and how did I get here?”

“What did you say?” Hajime said while trying to stay cool at this new form of torture. “How his girlfriend texted, wanting to break up.”

“Enough bullying Oikawa, let’s eat.” Breakfast was full of laughs and stories until Hajime left. “It’s Yahaba right?” Saito took a second to understand what he was talking about.

“Definitely not.” The girl deadpanned. A million things were running through her head until something accidentally slipped through her lips. “He’s the only one who knows he figured it out.” She immediately put her hand to her lips like it would bring the words back from existence. 

“Just tell me I won’t tell anybody.” The proposition was so good she was almost willing to talk, it was her brother after all, and he should be trusted, right? No, one person was enough no else could know.

She walked away, something there old nanny had taught her to do when her brother was getting on her nerves. But Oikawa was not done. “Please.” It sounded like a beg but Oikawa’s death grip on his sister’s wrist gave him away. “But first clean up Hajime’s futon, then I’ll consider it.”

As Oikawa pranced off to Saito’s room he looked back to ask “Why was he sleeping there anyway?”

“He said you were snoring too loud and he couldn’t sleep,” Saito said with a chuckle. “So mean” Oikawa murmured. 

Saito had made up her mind, once Oikawa had cleaned up the futon and was out of her room she locked it up, and popped on some earbuds. She heard him knocking and talking about the deal but she really was not in the mood for Oikawa right now.

Saito always thought about how if any of Oikawa’s girlfriends had ever seen him like the way she did they would be gone faster than any of her own relationships. And Saito’s dating record was 0 days, 0 months, 0 years. No one wanted to date her and that was not helping her in her annoying crush crisis.

“Hajime you’re back already? Did you miss me?” Oikawa sang loud enough for Saito to here. “Saito- chan’s ignoring me.”

“I just forgot my phone and are you annoying her, that’s probably why she’s ignoring you.” Oikawa openly grumbled. “I actually think my phone is in Saito’s room.”

Saito perked up at the sound of her name coming from Hajime’s mouth, and the footsteps leading to her door. “Hey, I left my phone can you grab it for me?”

“Sure, give me a sec” Her eyes traveled around the room trying to pinpoint the phone a ping made the location clear. Saito didn’t mean to read the message that appeared on the screen but…

Sanako: Baby wanna go on a date today? U can invite Oikawa too  
: And his girlfriend

“Here,” Saito mumbled while she was already closing her door back up.

“Hey, Shittykawa want to go on another date with your girlfriend and Sanako- san and me today?” Hajime said into the small home. “Sure what time?”

 

After Oikawa’s date, he came home to Saito making lunches for the next day at school. “I was just thinking and remembered that our summer trip is coming up and it’s my year to pick.” The brown haired boy chanted.

“It is always your year to pick, mom and dad always let you pick,” Saito said matter-of-factly. “Who's your plus one gonna be anyway, Hajime like usual I assume?” Oikawa gave the girl an obviously look at the inane question. 

“But I have a favor to ask you,” Oikawa said almost sounding guilty. Saito nodded knowing she wasn’t going to like the favor. “Can your plus one be-”

“No, I will not invite your girlfriend, mostly because I don’t want to hear anything,” Saito said cutting Oikawa off as fast as she could. “Not my girlfriend, Hajime’s” Saito felt horrible but thought this would be a good opportunity to get over Hajime and see him happy with Sanako.

“Fine, but I’m not doing it for free.” 

“Oh, I know.”

 

Saito would have invited Yachi or Danno but they were both doing the “first half of summer” cram school.

Yachi and Saito met at a cram school and have stayed friends since.

Saito: Hey wanna hang out next weekend?

Yachi: Sure do you want to go to our usual?

Saito: OC text me some more deets later  
: Class is starting gotta go

Yachi: Same here bye!!

 

The week went by uneventfully for Saito simply just more prep for the upcoming exams and lots of studying. The two things keeping her going in this stressful week was Hajime, and her upcoming meet up.

Saito put on a nice red dress and grabbed her small black purse. Most people would probably think she was going on a night on the town when really Yachi and her were just going to go to their favorite fancy restaurant and talk about nothing in particular for 2 hours.

“Nee-san I need a drive,” Saito called into the house while pulling on her heels. “Ooohhh, cute date? Who is it? Is it that boy you like on the team? Yaha-”

“No! I’m going out with Yachi- san.” Oikawa made a pout and Saito knew exactly what he was going to say, Why do you always get my hopes up Saito-chan? The brown haired girl flung herself out the front door to not have to hear Oikawa’s complaining.

Oikawa was very chatty in the car always talking about himself and asking dumb questions he probably already knew the answer to.

Saito had decided to tell her feelings to Yachi in hope to lift some tension off her shoulders.

“So why do you and Yachi-san always do this anyway, go to fancy restaurants and all this dressing up?” Oikawa asked while staring straight ahead, he was wearing sweatpants and a sweatshirt. “Well, how’s your girlfriend?”

“Well that was clearly a subject change but good, does she not tell you?” Oikawa asked with a grin. “No, you know none of your girlfriends like me, don’t act oblivious,” Saito exclaimed while she was examining her nails, which were not very nice.

The car ride felt so long to Saito, cause she felt as if Oikawa was telling her his whole life story in one sitting.

“I met Hajime when I was 4 years old and you were 3”

“I had my first kiss when I was 14”

“I had my first time when I was-”

“We’re here and do. Not. Finish. That. Sentence. Ever. I’ll text you when and where to pick me up.” Oikawa nodded and opened his mouth to say something else before seeing Saito had already hopped out of the car to avoid any more of the awkward conversation brewing.

“Yachi, it’s so nice to see you I have something important to talk about today. Also, you look stunning.” Saito said with a smile on her face to see her friend again.

“I have something important to say too,” Yachi said a little too loud, having made a few strangers turn their heads.

“We’ll order this, this, and this,” Yachi said to the waiter, ordering for both herself and her friend. Something about Saito was that she was petrified of waiters, and ordering, and asking them for help.

“So Yachi can I go first?” Saito asked politely unsure of how urgent the blonde girl's statement was. “Of course you can go first.”

“So I might have a tiny little crush on Hajime, that I may or may not have had since middle school maybe,” Saito said with a frown. Yachi’s mouth went agape and started to say something three times before stopping itself until finally, she got out “Who else knows?”

Saito groaned “Remember the guy I’m always complaining about, Yahaba. He knows, somehow he figured it out and now won’t leave me alone, but enough about me what were you going to talk about?”

Yachi had an unsure face on and Saito could tell she was uncomfortable right now. The brown haired girl put her hand on top of the other girls to try and give her some reassurance. “Okay so I don’t know how to say this but I think I’m lesbian.”

“You think?” Saito joked trying to calm Yachi, knowing the girl probably thought of 100 different reactions, with her wild imagination. “Well do you have a girlfriend?”

“Well, sort of, I know you’re going to ask this so her names Kiyoko-senpai,” Yachi said wiggling in her seat. “Senpai? How old’s this girl?”

“She’s in the third year, I met her because I became a manager for the boy’s volleyball team remember?” Yachi exclaimed as the food was arriving. “Well, I’ve talked all about my love life what about you and Hajime?” Saito gave a very disapproving glare before digging in.

After the two girls had finished their food and were soon going to receive their desserts Yachi brought up Hajime again. “It’s awkward because he has a girlfriend and I know I need to stop but I just don’t know how.”

As the two girls were leaving the restaurant Saito pulled out her phone to call Oikawa to pick them up. “Hey, can you pick us up?”

“I can’t my girlfriends over and just get someone else and don’t come home until like midnight,” Oikawa said rushed until hanging up the phone.

“No Yachi- san Oikawa is being a dink let me call someone else.” Saito yawned. “I’ll call Hanamaki- kun then.”

“Sorry can’t I’m about to go into the movies with Mattsun.” Saito put her hand to her forehead. “Yachi last option.”

“Hey Hajime- kun can you pick up me and my friend from xxx Oikawa bailed, and can I stay over at your house until Oikawa is you know, done with his girlfriend.” Saito was whispering the last part. “Sure I’ll be right there.”

Yachi giggled and said, “I can’t wait for this.”

The car ride was quiet other then Yachi telling the directions to her house and the occasional ping on Hajime’s phone, from what Saito could only assume his girlfriend. 

“Thanks for the ride, sorry to bother you at such a late hour.” Yachi ran off to her house, her mom also at the door, obviously about to question her ride home.

“Hey, are you sure your girlfriend is going to be okay with you having me stay the night, if not I can go back home or something, the school might be open…“

Before Saito could enter further in her weird ideas of ways to avoid Oikawa, Hajime cut her off with, “It’s fine and we’re here anyway, I’ll grab you a futon. We’ll have to share a room though because my house is getting renovations done and the only room that is not getting any is mine.”

“Okay…” Saito was unsure about this, afraid of the fact she had feelings, and Hajime had a girlfriend. “Would you mind if I borrow some clothes?”

Just like the other night, Hajime slept in the same room as her Saito didn’t get a wink of sleep. She was leaving the house when she heard a door open behind her. “Leaving already?”

“Yeah I have some work to do, thank you so much for letting me stay though.” The girl gave a weak smile, trying to show some form of gratitude when only fatigue loomed over her. She had been watching the boy all night, thinking of ways to stop her horrible, horrible mind, and it didn’t help she was in his attire.

 

Saito did fine on her exams, she excelled in math, and was average in language. School was now finally over for summer break. 

“Nee-san are you sure you want to drive the whole way? We can take the subway and buses.” Saito was not sure about Oikawa driving mostly because they have never done this new arrangement before. “I’m going to be fine, and it’s nice to know you actually care about me.”

“I’m surprised you didn’t want me to invite your girlfriend.” Oikawa pouted because his girlfriend broke up with him a week ago. “Whatever, let’s go pick up Iwa-chan.”

Hajime and Sanako got in the car, the siblings were in the front seat, and Saito was already on her phone, like was is conversation even? 

“Saito-chan please get off your phone, this is supposed to be like a road trip too.” Saito glared at him. “So that’s why you insisted on driving.”

Saito: I’m sorry I gotta go my brother is being annoying

Danno: K byee, also forgot to mention got a date tonight

“So Oikawa how are you?” Sanako said. “Of course I’m good I have my favorite people surrounding me in a 3 by 2-meter area” Oikawa smiled while still looking at the road.

It was now an hour later and Hajime and Saito had fallen asleep. “So what do you look for in a girl’s appearance, like for a relationship?” Sanako asked pen and paper in hand.

“I don’t know, like, girls with dark brown hair, that’s mid length, and support me playing volleyball. I guess. What about you?” Oikawa answered then questioned.

“Well, Hajime of course and well light brown hair and I like tall guys,” Sanako said with a smile. “What are you guys talking about?” Saito aid drowsily.

“Our dream dates.” Oikawa chanted. “Well I don’t know who was talking but it sounded like you Oikawa, you just explained yourself.” Saito was making no sense to the other two because she was still half asleep.

“What,” The two other awake people said. “Nevermind it made sense in my head, I’m going but to sleep.” Saito saw Sanako perch up, she must not like me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I promise I will finish this story if it is the last thing I do. I usually have a hard time finishing Fics but I will not leave this one hanging.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't posted in a while I've been having major writer's block but I think I'm getting back into it, so look forward to that. Thank you for reading!

“What,” The two other awake people said. “Nevermind it made sense in my head, I’m going but to sleep.” Saito saw Sanako perch up, she must not like me. 

Sanako and Oikawa talked for the rest of the car ride. “We’re here wake up you two!” Oikawa said loud enough to wake the sleepers. Both grumbled at the sudden noise.

The four were staying at a hotel close to the beach for 1 week, Hajime and his girlfriend were sharing a room and much to Saito’s displeasure she was sharing with Oikawa. He said “It’s a bonding experience” 

They arrived at night so it was straight to bed for them, of course after the hot springs, that was man-made. 

“Ah, this is so nice,” Sanako said with her eyes, dropping close. Saito could only nod yes, this was the dream. “Oikawa, sharing a room with you is the actual worst,” Saito complained.

“But we live in the same house,” Oikawa said. “But we don’t sleep in the same room, and Hajime said to snore, remember?” Oikawa ignored her and got into his futon. “I bet Hajime and Sanako are getting busy.”

“Stop you’re in your sleepy-dirty minded mode,” Saito said while pulling on her shoes. 

Saito had decided to go on a walk, she was feeling restless and could not spend any more time with Oikawa. She walked around the empty halls looking out the windows at the moonlit trees. Until she bumped into someone. “Sorry. I’m so sorry, I should have been looking at where I was going.” Saito bumbled out.

“It’s fine, I’m sorry too.”

Saito’s eyes traveled up the person to find out it was Hajime. Oh no. “Okay see you then.” Saito rushed out. “Hey wait up. Let’s walk together.”

“Sure,” Saito said disapprovingly. They walked in silence for what felt like an eternity. “So what are you doing walking around at night?” Hajime said breaking the silence.

“Oh, Oikawa was being disgusting, talking about you and Sanako-san,” Saito said averting her eyes. “Yeah, we did,” Hajime quickly replied.

“Well it’s getting late, I’m going to head back to my room. You um have fun?” Saito said. I’m so stupid, have fun? What the hell does that mean? 

Luckily, Oikawa was asleep by the time the brown haired girl got home, so she tucked herself in and drifted off to sleep.

“Wake up, we have to catch the free breakfast,” Saito said, already dressed and prepared for the day. “Fine. Go ahead and sleep but I’m not helping to pay for you full priced meal.”

Saito had decided to have something light. So she just had some yogurt with fruit. She had already planned out some of the things she was going to do, and because she was so used to being alone she planned everything to a one person itinerary.

She planned to:  
Eat breakfast at the hotel  
Walk around, and explore  
Try some street food  
Eat lunch at the hotel  
Rent a bicycle and go around  
Eat out for dinner  
Go to a firework show

To most people that would seem like a pretty basic day, but she wanted to take it easy on the second day of the trip. “Where are you going can we join you?” She heard a voice from behind. It was Hiraha, and Hajime with their arms linked. “Of course you guys can come.”

Hajime pretty much lit up every time Sanako said anything, laughed at anything resembling a joke that came out of her mouth, and still managed to act like a normal functioning human.  
“So Saito-san, you got your eye on anyone. I’m sure I could help.” Sanako said. “No, not really.” Short and sweet, to avoid digging.

“Well, Oikawa-kun said something different on the car ride here,” Sanako said with a smirk. Saito was about to jump into a hole and never come out until she realized just who was quoted, Oikawa. “Okay, but your primary source is literally Oikawa, you could not get any more fake news than that.”

“Oh, can we go get some crepes?” Sanako asked Hajime, fluttering her eyelashes so he couldn’t refuse. “Of course we can, Saito-chan do you wanna come?” Hajime asked.

“No thank you. I don’t like crepes.” Saito said. She was lying but the other two didn’t have to know that. I mean who doesn’t love crepes, she just needed to be alone. People would have thought she would have been sick of being alone after always being in solitude under her older brother’s shadow, but she liked it, it had become routine.

She was craving crepes but if she bumped into Hajime and Sanako after she had said she didn’t like them, it would just be impossible to explain. So Saito went for the next best option, dango. 

Saito’s legs were getting tired so she decided it was time to have lunch. Surprisingly she hadn’t see Oikawa all day, which she was very happy about.

Being alone gave Saito a lot of time to think on this trip of course until… “Saito-chan I haven’t seen you all day it's been so lonely without you, especially since I have a feeling Iwa-chan is going to be spending this whole trip with his girlfriend.” …Oikawa sneak attacked her.

“Okay, sure we haven’t spent time together in a while,” Saito said in between bites. “I assume you have something planned like usual,” Oikawa said, knowing Saito.

“Yeah, I’m gonna go rent a bike and ride it around town.” Saito saw Oikawa instantly perk up, they used to love going bike riding as kids. She can’t remember what made them stop. “Okay let’s go.”

At the bike rental shop, Oikawa made a grand gesture to show he was paying, of course, his sister didn’t deny. They walked the bikes out of the shop and hopped on. Oikawa’s bike was the perfect height for him but Saito’s was a bit too tall however she could manage.

“So do you have any plans for later?” Saito asked to help the wind fill the silence. “Yeah, Iwa-chan, Sanako-san, and I are going to go drinking. Do you want to come?”

“No. I’m underaged and so are all of you,” Saito said know her words would have no effect on whether or not they went. “Well, what are you going to do?” Oikawa asked quickly changing the topic. He knew she didn't like when he drank even if the laws were very loose.

“I’m going out to eat at a sushi restaurant I found,” Saito spoke while trying to remember if she had any more plans. “And I’m going to see the firework show.”

Oikawa listened looking very intrigued for some reason he loved to listen to his sister's vacation plans, she was alway’s prepared.

“Iwa-chan, Sanako-san, and I should go with you.” Oikawa voiced excitedly.

Saito was already thinking of ways to not have to watch the show with them and she decided that the best excuse was to not be able to find them. But her first idea was to fake being food poisoned but with Oikawa as her brother she was sure he would go straight to the restaurant and complain.

After the bike ride, Oikawa and Saito split up and went onto there nights.

Saito was so excited she hadn’t had sushi in so long and this restaurant had really good reviews. She went inside and the place was small with one middle-aged man behind the counter.  
He made the food in front of her and Saito couldn’t stop smiling. The man was kind and was cracking jokes as he made the sushi.

She got a small set and the fish was extremely fresh and delicious. But she adored the salmon the most it, was slightly red and overall the meal was perfectly combined with the rice.

“Thank you for the food, it was amazing,” Saito said while leaving, she was in a bit of hurry to not miss any of the firework show but she made a note to herself to most definitely come back to that place again, throughout the week.

Oikawa: Hey where are you?

Saito: I’m at xxx can you see me?

Saito was lying about her whereabouts because she really just wanted to watch the fireworks by herself. That whole day had pretty much been a ‘me’ day and Saito was ready to end that.

Saito: I can't find u but the show has already started so I’ll see you at the hotel

Oikawa: Awww Okay

The weather got cooler as the night went on and the colors flashed in the sky before quickly fizzling away into darkness. Saito wished she had brought a sweater, she was getting chilly.

The girl’s favorite firework was the first one that was big and green and sent shockwaves down her back the second it hit the sky.

After the show, Saito took a roundabout way back. The streets were still noisy a few minutes before curfew, but there weren’t many teens walking around either so that made sense.

Once the brown haired girl made it back to the place they were staying at Oikawa was already out cold. Oikawa wasn’t a lightweight but he after he drank he always slept for at least 14 hours and had the worst hangovers.

The next two days went pass like a blur, Saito didn’t do much other than walk around and take in the sights.


	4. Chapter 4

The next two days went past like a blur, Saito didn’t do much other than walk around and take in the sights.

It was the fourth day of the seven-day trip and there was a festival that night. Saito had brought her yukata just for the event. Her yukata was navy blue with flowers dotted around at the base and sleeves, the bodice was red and yellow.

Her mom had bought it for her on her sixteenth birthday and it still fit but was definitely tighter than when she first got it.

“Saito-chan you might have skipped out on seeing fireworks with us but you are 100 percent going to the festival with us tonight,” Oikawa spoke while rummaging through his suitcase. “I forgot my yukata. What am I gonna do Saito-chan?” Saito rolled her eyes at the remark.

“Remember your kimono didn’t fit in your suitcase so you told me to put it in mine,” Saito said, already have pulled it out from her bag.

“I’m gonna go do my makeup Nee-chan,” Saito voiced already knowing her brother was going to come in as well because she saw his pimple that morning. “I have a zit you need to cover up too.”

“No.”

Oikawa started begging until his sister finally stopped her joking. “Yahoo,” the boy exclaimed before hopping onto the counter. He knew he had to wait for the brown-haired girl to finish so he pulled out his phone and started to text Hajime.

After what seemed like a blink of an eye to Oikawa and an eternity to Saito, she turned her attention to the lengthy boy that had been patiently waiting. “Okay, where is it?” Saito asked to make conversation, even though she was well aware it was right under his hairline.  
She grabbed her concealer that pretty much matched Oikawa’s skin tone and applied it to the area that was basically invisible, being cover by his hair.

“Okay, done,” Saito exclaimed while screwing the lid back on the concealer. “Iwa-chan texted to be ready in 20 minutes in the front lobby,” Oikawa said a little hurriedly.

“What? We’re gonna be late. Let’s go, let’s go.”

They were late. “Shittykawa what took you so long your 7 minutes late,” Hajime said with a menacing look in his eye. “Hey, babe I’m sure they have a perfectly good excuse,” Sanako spoke with a smile.

“Yeah, we have a great reason, right Saito-chan?” Oikawa asked shifting the attention over to his sister. “No, we don’t,” the girl deadpanned. “We just took too much time putting on our yukatas.”

“Let’s head to the festival then. Saito-chan you might have skipped out on hanging out with us during the firework show but you are not leaving our side today.” Sanako said while throwing an arm around the other girl.

“Hey, I couldn’t find you guys,” Saito spoke continuing her lie. The three made a face, “We followed you and saw that you never went to the location you said you were at.”

“In my defense, you were all drunk and I did not want to deal with that.” Everyone started laughing but Saito felt embarrassed that she had been caught in her lie. 

“So where to first?” Oikawa asked as they neared the festival’s main entrance. “Definitely the shateki booth, if they have one,” Iwaizumi answered easily as if had been thinking about. “I do not feel comfortable around you when you're armed even if it's not a real gun.” Oikawa fearfully said.

When they arrived at the booth Oikawa stood on the opposite side of the booth to his best friend having Saito and Sanako between them.

They all had three turns. Hajime and Saito won, and Sanako and Oikawa didn’t.

“Here you can have my prize,” Hajime said to his girlfriend who instantly lit up at the gesture. “Saito can you give me your prize, please.”

“No, I’m not your boyfriend.” Saito scoffed to which the couple laughed and Oikawa just pouted surrounded by sorrow. “Who said you have to be someone's boyfriend to give them a gift?” Oikawa mumbled.

“Shut up, you’re the one that owes me something,” Saito remarked with a smirk. “What are you talking about?” Sanako said. “Oh, nothing,” Saito spoke knowing full well that Oikawa owed her something for inviting Sanako instead of literally anyone else on the planet.

“Why don’t you just give me that 3000 yen ($30) I asked for?” The girl whispered to her brother. “No that’s so bland I want to give you something extravagant,” Oikawa said much louder then his sister did, earning him a shush.

“Let’s go to the wanage booth,” Sanako voiced loudly so that everyone could hear her through the crowd. 

The line was long and in the end, nobody won but it was still fun, especially watching Oikawa almost get them in but much to his disapproval never getting a prize.

The four went from booth to booth, playing games and getting food.

Saito had decided to call it a night and so did Sanako. The girls also thought it would be good for the two best friends to have some time alone.

“Can I stay with you tonight? It will be fun we can have a girls night,” Sanako said excitedly, going into her room to what the other girl could only assume to be her grabbing her things.

“Can I do your hair? It’s so long and straight, have you ever curled it?” The girl asked Saito, to which she only nodded to allow her to curl her hair. 

“So what’s it like to live with Oikawa?” Sanako asked while grabbing another section of hair. “You have no idea how bad it is. He hogs the bathroom, leaves the toilet seat up, will eat my mochi, and the list goes on.” Saito replied with a grumble, Sanako laughed.

Once they had finished doing each others hair, Saito suggested playing some cards she brought with her. “Wait before we do that we need to change into something more comfortable,” the two girls agreed and changed into pajamas.

The door opened and the girls both looked over, “Saito-chan are you still awake?” Oikawa yelled into the room. “Well if I was asleep I definitely wouldn’t be after that.” The brown-haired girl said rolling her eyes. “Can you stay in Hajime’s room tonight, Sanako-san wants to stay with me.”

“Yeah, sure I just need to grab a few things,” Oikawa said, grabbing his pajamas, and a bag full of face and hair products.

 

“Jeez I need to sleep or I’m going to pass out, are you okay with sleeping in Oikawa’s futon or do you wanna sleep in mine?” Saito asked tiredly. “It’s fine I can sleep in Oikawa’s bed, and I’ll sleep soon just gotta use the bathroom,” Sanako spoke easily getting a little choked up about the sleeping in Oikawa’s futon, however.

Saito was quickly out like a light, it was already past midnight and her body was not having it.

When the brown-haired girl woke up, she saw a sleeping Sanako beside her and heard rustling in the bathroom. “Who’s there?” The awake girl said cautiously in the case it wasn’t her brother.

“Sorry did I wake you?” The mystery voice said and before she could worry too much she realized it was Iwaizumi. “No, of course not and sorry for taking away your girlfriend last night though.” Hajime waved his hand to show he didn’t care but then his face turned solid. “But Oikawa snored, a lot.” Saito started laughing knowing how bad the other nights had been, on and off snoring.

“Maybe he should see a doctor?” Saito wondered out loud. Hajime laughed at was supposed to be a caring statement. 

“Sanako-san wake up, your boyfriend came to pick you up.” Saito lied for Hajime and she felt her heart squeeze, in anger at her brain. “Oh really? That’s so sweet, thank you.” Sanako spoke to the roof, her eyes still closed. Hajime’s eyes widened for a second after the gesture.

The two had left and Saito was sure that her brother would be coming back soon. She pulled out her phone and decided to text Yachi.

Saito: Heyy

Yachi: Hey how’s your trip? Cram school has been really boring.

Saito: It’s been good I was thinking of buying you a souvenir today

Yachi: What? You don’t have to

Saito: I’m going to, and gtg before you tell me not to more

Saito clicked off her phone and then Oikawa walked in the room, hair only slightly messed up, other than I little bit of frizz. “How did you sleep?” Saito questioned.

“It was fine, nothing special though. You got any plans I can leech off of for today?” Oikawa wondered while putting toothpaste onto his toothbrush very meticulously. “Well at least you admit it and yeah, I’m going souvenir shopping today.”

“I should get things for the team, too,” Oikawa said. “We should go together then, you know so I can watch how much you buy.” Oikawa scoffed, he didn’t think he had a spending problem but everyone else knew otherwise.

 

After shopping, it was already late at night. Saito came back with four gifts, two for each of her friends, and on the other hand, Oikawa came back with not enough arms to hold what he bought. He got gifts, plural for all of the members.

The rest of the trip was pretty uneventful for Saito, she crossed off everything she wanted to. She mostly just relaxed and used this time to catch up on the sleep she had been missing and hopefully save some sleep for later.

Saito had decided that it was time to get a job, everything she did was dependant on her parent's money. The trip, the home she lived in, the food she ate, everything.

She wrote up her resume and gave it to every store in the area, and only got one call back. A kitten cafe. That may sound cute to have cats everywhere but there were no cats, only humans dressed up as cats.

“Nee-san I got a job,” Saito said simply while the two were eating dinner. The table was lit by a small open bulb light, that was barely holding out. Oikawa kept saying he would fix it but never actually got to it when it came down to it. “What do you work as?”

Crap. She couldn’t tell him. “I’m not telling you, trash bag.” Oikawa visibly flinched from the out of nowhere insult, however quickly recovered. “Okay, bloody knees. I will find out.” He said in a threat lie manner.

She heard a chuckle from the other end of the table. Shit, she had forgotten Hajime was here. “What do you say Iwa-chan? Do you want to bring back our old detective game and crack this case?”

“If you guys are really doing this there must be some ground rules. To make this a little harder.” Saito said knowing if they could just bug her secret would very quickly be revealed. “Firstly, you can’t bug me, you can’t just follow me to my workplace, and finally no picking up calls from my boss, or other employees.”

The three did a three-way handshake. Saito flinching a bit after physical contact with her slowly fading crush but the fact he was always over never helped.

It was Saito’s first day of work and she had just come home from school and dropped off her bags and jogged to the cafe. She knocked on the glass, and the manager came up and opened the door for her.

“Hello, we’re so excited for you to be working here. By the way, my name is Alisa and Namestu will be training you.” Alisa said with a smile. “The other people who work here are Shimizu, Misaki, Shirabu, Obara, and Runa.” The two had walked into a back room. 

Saito instantly saw the outfit that she was sure she was going to have to wear. The shirt and skirt looked quite normal but then her eyes drew to the cat ears and the big fluffy tail. But Saito couldn’t complain she knew that she would have to wear something like this when she signed up to work at a cat cafe.

“So what color would you like? We have black, white, gray, and orange.” Alisa asked counting on her fingers as she listed the colors, happiness in her eyes.

“Um… Let’s go with grey.” Saito said a little nervously. Alisa clearly noticed “Hey this is a nice place, we’re all friends.” 

It had been two hours after Saito had first walked through the door and she was struggling but making it through. Customers were excited to see a new waitress however they talked so fast when ordering sometimes and Saito just couldn’t get it all down fast enough the first time.

“Meow. What can I get for you?” Saito spoke with a smile dotting her cheeks, as she held her pen with her pinky out. She had noticed how the pitch of her voice was getting higher and higher as the day went on.

“I’ll get number 3 and number 49.” Saito outwardly made a sound of relief that he wasn’t getting too much or she might faint. She scurried to the kitchen and gave the order to Obara who was the main chef on weekends and afternoon shifts. While Alisa handled the kitchen during school hours.

She tacked the order onto the metal bar above the kitchen sink and heard the bell ring than an “order up”. She scurried over a few meters to grab the tray and walked over to a table the food belonged to.

Saito’s shift finally ended and she was exhausted. “Bye have a nice night everyone.” She called out being the first to leave. It was getting dark but when the girl was halfway home a car pulled up and a voice from inside said, “Get in loser, we’re going shopping.”

The brown-haired girl instantly realized the voice by the tone and the phrase. “Oikawa,” she still yelled in surprise hoping he hadn’t been following her since the cafe. “Don’t worry I haven’t figured you out yet.” He said putting a lot of pressure on the last word.

“But now I know the general area of the place, and I know that it is in walking distance. So you better watch out.” Saito brushed passed his comment because she worked on a street filled to the brim with stores mostly employing teenagers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized there hasn't actually been any romance yet so I'm thinking of incorporating it soon, somehow...


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A date?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO SORRY I have been away for the whole summer. It started with a trip I had for the whole half of summer and then I lost motivation, but I'm back now with new experiences and excitement for revisiting writing.

The Oikawa and Hajime detective duo started when they were young when they were about 9 years old. Some girl had asked them to find out who this other boy liked if anyone. They had worked as tirelessly as two 9-year-olds could, looking at where he looked when he thought no one was looking, and how he acted around different girls.

In the end, they concluded he indeed liked it a girl, it was the one who requested them in the first place. She was thrilled and Oikawa and Hajime loved being able to do that for people, of course for a profit as suggested by Saito herself.

The cost was 4 000 won and every weekend they would go to the candy store and buy however much they could. Hajime always got something for Saito, even if they had made no money that week.

“Saito, I got this for you,” Hajime said holding out a candy bar. The younger girl was very confused because earlier that day she had to listen to Oikawa complain about not getting any sales that week for all of the playtime. 

Her face scrunched up but ended up taking it anyway not wanting to hurt the other's feelings even though she wasn’t sure if he had any feelings.

Their business lasted until high school when they started to focus all of their free time on volleyball and subsequently when people got hard to read. 

 

Saito's eyes were slightly drooping as she sat in class. Balancing school and work were getting better by the second but Saito wasn’t at 100% yet.

During lunch, Saito could feel girls swooning near her from her 6th sense. Then her suspicions were confirmed when out of the noise she heard the name ‘Oikawa’ surface. She wondered why he was on the second year floor, surely it wasn’t to see her? Maybe he had gotten a girlfriend in the second year. 

“There you are,” Oikawa said happiness and relief in his tone. “I looked for you everywhere. Who knew you would be in a classroom eating alone.” A few snickers were heard from the onlookers as Saito scoffed.

“Well I was wondering if you were working today, so I could continue my investigation.” 

“Yeah, I’m working today.” The girl getting a lot of death stares replied simply. But when Oikawa turned around they all smiled as if they had never seen a brother and sister interact. He walked out of the room with a pep in his step and was already texting Hajime the ‘awesome’ news.

Saito sunk in her seat wanting to completely disappear from the classroom, then realizing Oikawa had grabbed her lunch in the process. Maybe that was his true motive to just take her lunch because he had forgotten his. 

The moment the bell rang for school to end the second year was out of there and speed walking to work. She had put everything she needed in her bag before class so she didn’t have to visit her locker on the way out, and she was lucky none of the teachers saw she was wearing her outside-of-school-shoes. 

She didn’t look back once and may have jay-walked one or two times that she didn’t necessarily need to because of the risk Oikawa was now that he had already collected so much information.

By the time she arrived at the shop she was sweaty and ready to change even if it was into the most embarrassing thing ever. But comfort started to set in when she saw all of her co-workers in the same kitty cat costume as they were called.

Even the notepads had pastel colored cat ears perched on them then as she was wiping a table before opening someone knocked on the glass.

“I’m here for my interview.” Said the person behind the glass, he was either a nasty person or just had a really bad resting bitch face. Saito hoped it was the latter.

Saito let him in and asked him to stay as she went to get the manager. “Oh, are you here for your interview?” The boy nodded slightly and was led into the back, to the girl already in uniform’s surprise she was also asked to the back. 

“There’s a festival happening down the street so today’s gonna be busy, so do you mind doing this interview for me?” Alisa asked with a smile that screamed the word, please. “How could I say no?” Saito said grabbing the clipboard from her superior's hand. “I just ask all of these and write down what he says?”

She received a rushed nod and could feel the wind Alisa created as she ran out. Saito motioned for the other to sit and he gladly to the seat, she was just noticing now how the other had probably been running as well.

“So what’s your name?” She asked politely, ready to take notes. She had never done this before but she was sure she could do well if he tried.

“My name’s Kageyama.”

Saito’s mouth flew open, her jaw hitting the clipboard. “Kageyama, holy crap you’ve changed so much.” Saito choked out all of her middle school memories hitting her like a truck. She didn’t even recognize him, now that she knew it was him it was obvious but before he was a stranger.

“Yeah, you too.” He said simply ready to move on with the interview. Oh yes, Saito forgot about how things are with her brother and Kageyama, literally trash.

The interview continued and the black-haired boy did well, to what Saito could tell. His answers were usually short but to the point which was good for her, not having to write too much.

“What days can you work?”

“I can work on the weekends, and Mondays, Tuesdays, and Thursdays. The other day’s I have volleyball after school.” His answer made sense, Kageyama was an amazing setter and obviously wouldn’t give it up entering high school, none the less he was still not as good as Oikawa.

The interview ended and Kageyama was free to go home, however, Saito could tell this was about to be a stressful afternoon. Customers kept coming and to Saito’s surprise, they had to use their waiting list, who knew so many people wanted to go to a human-cat cafe when they got the chance.

By the time it was closing Saito was physically and mentally drained, when her manager said it would be packed she did not expect what was to come.

The festival must have been something that just missed Saito’s radar because she hadn’t heard about it at all.

 

The next few weeks were like usual, she went to school, then to work, did her homework, and finally slept. Kageyama got the job, which checked out at the fact almost nobody applied at the cafe around this time of the year.

Saito and Kageyama started getting closer as the days went on, but part of her felt like she was betraying Hajime by doing this even though she had no agreements with him. 

Some days after work, Hajime and Oikawa would be waiting there to go through her bag and inspect her pockets. Nothing was ever found though. She left her uniform at work and tried to disassociate with her job the second she walked out.

One day after Saito was closing up the shop Kageyama walked up to her and asked something she was not ready for. “Do you want to go for coffee this weekend?” 

Saito didn’t notice but the other's cheeks were dusted in a pink color, of course, Saito was naive and thought he just wanted to go to get coffee and nothing else. However, he had started to develop a big fat crush, and after all of his teammates threating him to just confess already this is what he came up with.

That weekend Saito put on a simple outfit consisting of skinny jeans and an oversized sweater. She left early knowing that Oikawa would stop her to ask some questions and she was very correct.

“Where are you going?” He asked clearly trying to look and sound nonchalant. His arm was propped up on a chest of drawers and his mouth was slightly parted, and his hands loose. But his eyes were betraying him, the were darting around and a little too large to be natural.

“I’m going to coffee with a coworker, and you are not coming.” Oikawa then made a random dash to his room and Saito did not miss the opportunity to haul ass out of there.

 

“Hey, Kageyama. I hope I didn’t keep you waiting for too long.” When she looked up at the other’s face, Hajime’s flashed in front of his, she saw how similar they looked, and couldn’t get that thought out of her head for the whole time they were together. That was until a particularly loud welp coming form the other side of the cafe.

“I’ll be right back,” Saito said to her unknowing date. She walked up the table housing two very bad spies and slammed her hands down on the table. “What are you doing Oikawa?” Anger very evident in every fiber of her manner. “You too Hajime?” Her voice now much more like a whimper.

“Okay but you are on a date with Kageyama.” Oikawa spitting acid on the name. His arms crossed, lips forming a pout.

“This is not a date, we’re just co-workers having a coffee together.” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. “You’re not usually dense but right now you're as dense as a piece of wood.” The black-haired boy said.

“Why do you even care you have a girlfriend?” Saito shot back, right now her mind couldn’t choose to be mad or sad. The worst part was deep down in her heart she felt bad that Hajime was here and saw her on this ‘date’.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. I'm new at writing so it might not be amazing, but thank you for reading.


End file.
